


A deal made

by LadyMidnight07



Series: Colors of the Wind [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: Nobody can escape heats... and they tend to strike when you never expect them.And Megatron finds out the hard way
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Series: Colors of the Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545262
Kudos: 35





	A deal made

Oh frag, thought Megatron as a familiar shiver ran down his spine.  
  
He knew what the source of warmth, which slowly speared through his gut, meant. For now, his cooling fans remained still, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they kick into life. So he made a hasty retreat to his quarters. He silently thanked Primus that nobody was around.  
  
A heat cycle.

The last thing he needed right now. And definitely the last thing he expected right now.

With how old he was, he thought that his battle-marked frame had long since passed the age in which he should worry about it. Hell, after how much damage did his frame take, both Hook and Ratchet agreed that any chance for him to carry sparklings was slim to zero. But obviously, his body just had to know better.  
  
He turned to the last corner and stopped dead on tracks. Now, this is even more unexpected, thought the ex-warlord.  
  
There, walking across of him, was Zephyr. He was the new seeker that joined the army´ s medical division about two months ago, yet, for some reason, did not take up any of their insignia. Megatron didn´t know what to think about him. Or about the way he acted towards him personally. Megatron didn´t dislike him, mind you. Zephyr wasn´t causing him trouble nor disobeying him like Starscream and his trine mates (and he repeatedly thanked Primus for that small mercy). No, he… actually seemed rather relaxed around him. Relaxed and welcoming. He acted as if he wasn´t once the warlord that killed countless mechs in battle. And it never ceased to shock anybody from the two armies, who observed their interaction, including Megatron himself. He wasn´t used to that treatment, after all.  
  
Right now, however, the grey mech didn´t want to see anybody. Including the friendly medic who quickly spotted him and with his typical smile, moved towards him.  
  
Just as Megatron contemplated the best way to send the green-white seeker away, his heat decided to interfere. Painfully. A cramp constricted his abdomen and his legs nearly gave away, the sheer agony from his reproducing components nearly folded him in half. He just barely had time to brace himself against the wall to prevent himself from collapsing to his knees. The grey mech, again, cursed the timing of his body. Out of all times…  
  
“Are you injured, Lord Megatron? Should I take you to the med bay?” Zephyr asked, worriedly, moving to support him from the other side.  
  
The Decepticon leader looked at the green medic and through clenched teeth replied, “It isn´t an injury…”  
  
“Then what…“ the seeker´s question was cut off by the sound of Megatron´s cooling fans kicking in. That was more than enough clue for the other and more than embarrassing for the older mech.  
  
“Get me to my quarters,” ordered the taller mech blushing, before he hissed as another cramp made itself known.  
  
The other did not hesitated and half-carrying his companion, hurried towards the door. His strength surprised Megatron for a moment. But then he remembered that while Zephyr was a seeker, his frame was much taller and stronger build than that of Starscream. And at the moment he was glad for it, as the medic helped him into his quarters and then on the bed. With how his body reacted, he doubted he would have been able to make it by himself.  
  
“Do you need anything else, my lord?” came Zephyr´s question once the other mech was seated.  
  
“No, you may leave,” replied Megatron, looking away. “I can handle this.”  
  
“You are going to take care of it by yourself? I don´t think that would be a good idea,” protested Zephyr.  
  
“I said you may leave. I can take care of this,” insisted the grey mech. It sounded more like a growl but he didn´t care. He just needed to be alone to try and do something about this. And to do that in peace he needed the younger mech to leave.  
  
“I insist…”  
  
“Zephyr, leave! Now!” commanded Megatron loudly, inwardly thankful for making his chamber soundproof. He was starting to get frustrated with the stubborn mech and this situation as a whole. He could feel his valve protest, he pressed his thighs together when it clutched on nothing. A shudder ran through his body, as he felt lubricants slowly building up behind his platting, some of it slowly leaking out. Mentally Megatron cursed profoundly. He felt already humiliated enough when the other had to witness his weakness like this. He did not want the other to see him in such a vulnerable state, especially if he knew what would come next. His rapidly heating frame was not helping.  
  
He just wanted to be alone now.  
  
But the green seeker did not back down. Nor did he seemed to comply any time soon. Instead, he stood right in front of Megatron, arms crossed afros his chest, frowning. “With due respect, my lord, but I don´t believe you. As a medic I can read your symptoms clearly and combining them with your age, I sincerely doubt you can go through this heat by yourself. I´m not saying you are incapable, but the possible danger of damage would gradually lessen if you had somebody to help you.”  
  
“And who should that be?” Megatron growled in anger and annoyance. He was fed up by the medic´s lack of cooperation. He stood up, not caring about the way his legs were shaking and gave the other his best glare, which wasn´t very effective with how flustered his cheeks. “Well, do you have any other suggestions? I’m not letting Starscream near my valve, he’ll lord it over me for the next thousand years, and his ego is already bad enough. Not to mention his trine mates. Soundwave is more than unavailable. Shockwave… I’m not certain he even has interface equipment. I don´t think I want to frag Optimus and I’m fairly sure the other soldiers aren´t interested. So tell me who do you suggest I should ask for help?”  
  
“Me,” Zephyr answered simply, never looking away from the glaring warlord.  
  
Megatron froze, shock replacing his anger. “W-What?” he was certain he heard the seeker wrong.  
  
“I will help you with your heat,” said Zephyr with a firm tone.  
  
“Why?” asked Megatron after a moment of silence. His optics narrowed as he searched the other for any sign of deceit. There had to be some, he thought. And he was determined to find out before the temptation of a willing partner become too big.  
  
“Well for one, I´m a medic. And as a medic, I can´t let somebody get hurt on my watch,” pointed out Zephyr.  
  
“I´m not going to get…”  
  
“You are going to overheat.”  
  
“I can take care of myself!” snapped Megatron, despite the shiver that ran down his spine. When the other pointed out his profession, he had to fight the inappropriate images that kept invading his processor. He had to force himself to focus on the argument and not the fantasy of Zephyr´s help. Of what the other could do to him if he let him. Of the check-up, the medic could give him…  
  
Primus damn it! Megatron mentally cursed, yet again. The calipers in his valve clenched, pressure gathering between his hips. He was quick to override the automatic command to open his groin plates, but he could do nothing about the warm trickle of fluid which slipped down his inner thigh.  
  
Zephyr either ignored it or pretended not to notice, but it did nothing to help Megatron´s dignity.  
  
The seeker gave him a flat look. “You can, but not in this. You´re too old to use any of your usual methods that might have worked before.”  
  
At this, the Decepticon´s optics narrowed even more and snarled. “You read my medical file, didn´t you?!”  
  
“Of course I did! I´m a medic, after all. I´m supposed to care for my patients’ well-being,” retorted Zephyr.  
  
“My file is nobody but Hook´s business!” Megatron returned with a sharp tone.  
  
“And Hook is my mentor so I have access to it too.”  
  
The argument probably would have lasted longer, but whatever the older mech was going to say next, had been cut off by another cramp. This one, much stronger than the ones before. It caught Megatron completely by surprise, causing him to sit down heavily on the bed, servos pressed firmly against his abandonment. He was unable to think from the sheer pain. He came to himself when he realized somebody stood directly in front of him, hugging him. Or more specifically, pressing his face against their stomach, holding him there with a loose, one-armed hug. The second hand gently caressed his helm.  
  
By the armor´s color, he immediately knew it was Zephyr. But he found himself unable to care anymore. The coolness of the other frame provided a pleasant, soothing contrast to his heated frame. So much that he had to press closer. He parted his knees to allow the other to move between them, optics slipping offline. His servos left his stomach, snuck around the perfect curves of other´s hips and held them close. He could smell Zephyr´s polish, its surprisingly soft, earthy scent matched the seeker´s natural musk perfectly. Without thinking he inhaled it deeply and then let out a content sigh.  
  
He felt the hands on his body move. They cupped hic cheeks and slowly tilted his head up. Reluctantly he onlined his optics and met Zephyr´s gaze.  
  
The medic silently watched him, before he started: “I know you are probably not used at somebody wanting to help you… and I probably am not there long enough to earn some respect as a medic, but please, trust me. I just want to help, no lie and ulterior motive. Whether you believe it or not, I actually care about what happens to you.” He paused and then, with a sigh, he added: “But if it makes you feel more at ease and accept my assistance, then you can repay me by returning this favor during MY next heat.”  
  
“Your… next heat?” repeated Megatron with a frown, forcing his foggy processor to think about it. That… actually wasn´t such a bad deal. He didn´t ask for something unreasonable or something that might come back later and bite him in the aft. After all, it wasn´t unheard off for mechs to do each other a favor like this. And even though they weren´t exactly friends, nobody would question it, if they ever learned about this.  
  
“Alright,” he said finally.  
  
Zephyr let out a relieved sigh. Then, with a small smile, he leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was not something Megatron was used to. It was not a rough demanding one, nor one where you fight for dominance. It started with a gentle peck on his lips, glossa gently licking them, asking for permission. Megatron granted it and allowed the other to fully kiss him, moaning against those soft lips and skilled glossa. The younger mech explored his mouth, showing skills he did not expected him to possess, and pouring his passion into his partner. He claimed his body through a kiss and the older mech found himself liking it and wanting more.  
  
Finally, they parted for the much needed air. Megatron moved further onto the bed, Zephyr climbed between his parted legs.  
  
“Lay down.”  
  
Megatron obeyed, easing himself back. His optics never left the mech looming above his shivering form.  
  
“Let´s make something clear – I won´t do anything you don´t want me to,” started the medic seriously, catching the other´s attention. “To make sure of it, from now you will use a safe word. If I do something you don´t like or, Primus forbid, somehow hurt you, you will say Red. And you will tell me when you don´t like something. Either using your mouth or com-link, I don´t care. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes,” Megatron agreed, as it was nothing unreasonable. He supposed it was just the medic side of the seeker, acting up…  
  
“Good⁓. Now, how would you like to do this?” Zephyr leaned forward, pressing their chest plates together, his hands moved to tease the seams of the other´s armor, “Should I take you right there and now, or…” he nipped at one of the cables on the Decepticon's neck, earning a full-body shudder “…should we see how many times I can make you come, before you will beg to have me inside you?”  
…or maybe not. Megatron felt his cheeks heat up as well as his body shudder again, both from the other´s tone and sudden change in demeanor. Then the question hit him. He let out an irritated growl, but otherwise refused to comment.  
  
“Nothing?” a soft chuckle escaped the seeker´s lips as he pulled away. “So you are leaving this to your medic then, hm?” he asked as he removed his glasses from his face and set them down on the bedside table.  
  
“What do you think?” the older mech asked sarcastically.  
  
Fingers tapped his code piece in a sharp, rapid sequence. He gasped, hips bucking and panel snapping open. The fingers dove for his anterior node, alternating between gentle strokes and sharp pinches. His legs kicked out before he lost all of his strength. The stimulations completely paralyzed him. All he could do was moan and gasp as the other mech mercilessly played with his oversensitive part. His optics rolled back into his helm, groaning as he felt a familiar pressure growing until he couldn´t bear it anymore. His body went stiff, back arched from the bed, lips parted in a silent cry. Relief drowned him as lubricants gushed from his valve, soaking his tights and the bed underneath him.  
  
Once he could refocus his optics, he looked at his partner, who was watching him intently. His face carried a seemingly innocent smile, but his optics were burning with controlled desire. “I think you are in for an interesting night, don’t you agree?”  
  
“Y-Yes,” was the only response the grey mech could get out, as he looked away blushing. This was definitely something new to him, as he was usually the one in charge (even when bottoming). It made a part of him scared. But another part, probably the most affected by the heat, found this exciting. Zephyr gently tugged his chin so they could make optic contact.  
  
“Don´t hide from me. I want to see your face, alright?” Megatron only nodded and turned to face him. The seeker´s hand left his anterior node and moved lower, fingers circling around the dripping, hot port. They caressed the swollen lips, his middle finger pushed them apart and teased the rim of the twitching opening. Megatron´s hips moved on their own, trying to get the teaser inside, but the hand suddenly pulled away. But before he could voice his protest, the medic lowered himself and gave a small lick to his anterior node.  
  
“Z-Zephyr!” Megatron moaned/cried out. Said mech looked up at him and the other mech could feel the smirk against his lower region. He slightly bent the other´s legs and looped his arms around his thighs to keep them in place. A flick of a glossa tried the rim, and the grey mech’s hips twitched at the contact. At the loud moan, the seeker started to roll his tongue over the opening. His hips moved against the younger´s face, glossa dipped within his warm, slick walls, reaching as deep as it could. He felt as it licked the valve walls, explored them, finding sensor bundles to press on. He lost control over his body, drowned in pleasure, moaning and cursing as he felt his next overload coming closer. His moans become louder and hip movements grew more frantic. As if sensing this, the seeker doubled his effort and brought him over the edge, yet again.  
  
However, the seeker didn´t give him time to recover as he pulled away and drove three fingers into his still contracting valve. One deep thrust, then he used what he learned and launched an all-out assault on the nodes he memorized before, fragging the older mech through that overload and into another one. His processor barely had time to reset as the glossa returned on his node, helping to bring him crashing into his third overload.  
  
The younger dragged it out, before easing the fingers out. Megatron actually whined, in between gasps, at the loss of the delicious stimulations. But he did not care anymore. The last release took all that was left of his resistance and he succumbed to the heat. And the burning desire wasn´t satisfied, despite the overload, it wanted more, needed more.  
  
So when the seeker tried to sit up, the older grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back down, then dragged him into his lap. Zephyr fell atop of him with a yelp, one leg pressed between the strong legs. He quickly locked it in place with his thighs, trapping the seeker, before he raised the hand, he was holding, to his lips. Its digits were coated in his lubricants. Smelling them, he shivered, before he took the first digit into his mouth, greedily sucking and licking it. He could hear the other´s breathe hitch, as he cleaned each finger, and feel how the mech above him shivered with each small lick of his tongue. He did not stop until he heard a soft click and a hard spike pressed against his thigh.  
  
A smug smirk appeared on his face as he pulled away from the digits.  
  
The younger stared blankly at him before he let out an almost feral growl. He plucked his hand free from his grip, speared his partner´s legs and moved between them. Megatron had no time to react as his partner slammed their lips together. In a more aggressive way than before. The surprised noise, that left his vocalizer, turned into a moan when Zephyr´s cable started rubbing against his port. Groaning, he returned both the kiss and gesture. Their hands explored their bodies, earning lustful noises from the other.  
  
Nevertheless, the longer they did that, the more restless Megatron grew. While this felt good, it wasn´t what his body longed for. What he needed.  
  
With great effort, he broke the kiss, but whatever he was going to say was cut off, when he felt the tip of the green seeker´s length line up with his entrance.  
  
“Eager, aren´t you?” whispered Zephyr in a low voice. “You want it that much?”  
  
“Yes,” replied Megatron wantonly.  
  
“What exactly do you want? Say it,” ordered the medic, locking their optics together, as he rubbed the tip against the wet opening, causing the other to gasp.  
  
“You!” moaned the grey mech, “I… hah! I want you… ah! …to spike me! Z-Zephyr… a-ah! Please!”  
  
The seeker chuckled. “Alright.” He sat up and Megatron got the first glance at the other´s intimal parts. He was… larger than the grey mech thought he would be, but it was not something he couldn´t handle. And somehow, he was happy that such a skilled mech didn´t disappoint him with a small spike.  
  
“Ready?” asked Zephyr.  
  
Megatron answered by spearing his legs wider.  
  
The seeker took the invitation and pushed in. He took his time, moving inch by inch until his hips met the other´s tights. Then he stopped moving, which Megatron was grateful for. The younger mech felt even bigger inside him, definitely bigger than the three fingers that stretched him before. He reached the deeper sensors Megatron had forgotten he'd even had. His calipers flexed and latched onto the intrusion, he felt like he could overload again right there.  
  
Just then Zephyr rolled his hips.  
  
And took away his ability to think anymore.  
  
Gripping Megatron´s hips by his hands, Zephyr began to move. Not soft, slow thrusts, but hard and fast moves, knowing the mech beneath him could take it. Their hands returned to exploring their bodies, lips met in deep hot kisses, moans, and croons of pleasure escaping them. They parted only when Megatron cried out as he was taken by another overload, which was prolonged as the medic kept his steady pace. He kept that up until Megatron´s fifth and his first overload of the night. He continued thrusting at a slower rate for a few moments, panting, but then he swiftly picked up the pace again.  
  
This pattern continued for quite some time, with Zephyr speeding up and slowing down, and Megatron moving to meet each thrust, both of them seeking overload after overload. Three more later, the green mech was slumped across Megatron´s chassis, hips still moving and humping into his lover. The grey mech, for his part, relished in their shared pleasure, charmed, even without the heat´s influence, by the beauty of such an animalistic fragging.  
  
He had never had a lover like this, with this much stamina. He would have to talk the other into doing this again, sometime after his heat.  
  
But those were thoughts Megatron would have to wait for later to exploit this idea. At the moment, he could only concentrate on how great the other made him feel. How good it was then the other spilled inside him, to feel his lubricants burning inside of him, leaking down his aft and onto his bed. And then, with one last cry, they overloaded together.  
  
Then everything went black.


End file.
